Shake Your Tail Feathers
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: Dancing used to be her life; now it was her sanctuary, a place where she could escape. But when the guy she can't seem to get out of her mind shows up, will sparks fly? SetoTea


Shake Your Tail Feathers written by Atlantis ( 2003  
  
As you may have noticed, I am no longer 'Atlantis', but 'Atlantis2' which aggravates me to no end. I am contemplating on changing my pen-name but as of now, I have not found anything suitable to change it to, so I suppose I will have to be content with number 2 for now.  
  
On to bigger and better things, this one-parter fic is dedicated to all of the patient people who read my fics (especially "Riddles of the Heart" and "The Power of the Nile") which don't get updated often because of my busy schedule. It was going to be a song-fic, but when I looked at the lyrics to this particular song (by Nelly, Diddy, and Murphy Lee) they didn't fit the story line. This is Seto/Téa goodness, and if I'm not mistaken, it may be my first lime. I'm not sure. I've never written one before. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
  
Rating: STRONG PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Must I really say this again? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! because if I did I would bring Seto Kaiba and Yami to my house and have a slumber party with them... um, and stuff.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
What is faith? It is the confident assurance that what we hope for is going to happen. It is the evidence of things we cannot yet see. God gave his approval to people in days of old because of their faith. By faith we understand that the entire universe was formed at God's command, that what we now see did not come from anything that can be seen.  
  
Hebrews 11:1-3  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The beat rocked the very foundation, shook the building with the pulse of the music. Pushing a piece of hair back over her shoulder, Téa strode towards the club, her favorite, and greeted the guard before going inside. She felt the stares of anger on her back as she walked through easily, leaving a line of nearly three hundred waiting outside for a rare chance to get in. As always, she was forced to stop at the doorway and adjust to the settings. The air conditioning was on full blast but on the dance floor nobody could tell. Lights danced all over the room and the ceiling, throwing prisms of color in the regularly black building. A strobe light clicked in one of the corners, lending robot-like movements to the dancers, their bodies close together and grinding like gears.  
  
Téa made her way down the steps over to the bar where she greeted one of her friends, who was the bartender. His name was Tony. Contrary to what Yugi and the other boys thought, she had other friends and she enjoyed letting loose in front of them more than with Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. It was almost a sense of freedom that she got when she spent time away from them because, frankly, she was getting a little tired of their obsession with Duel Monsters. She was a college senior now as were the boys, yet they refused to let go of the childhood pastime and Téa found it rather juvenile. She may have been distancing herself from her life-long friends, or she may have just grown up; Téa wasn't quite sure, but she was enjoying her new life immensely.  
  
While her dream of becoming a professional dancer had faded, her love for the activity hadn't. The major she had chosen was Communications with a minor in Psychology because she had always thought she worked well with people. As much as she enjoyed the subjects, they could drop off into an abyss of boredom and that was where clubbing came in. It was where her adult tastes could come out and the stress she had been holding for a week could dissipate into the smokiness of a dance floor.  
  
Leaning against a stool, she ordered a screwdriver and downed it after it had been placed in front of her, enjoying the way the taste rolled around in her mouth. Her friend behind the bar commented quietly about how nice she looked tonight and she smiled, said thanks, and left a few bills on the counter before walking away to find her usual booth.  
  
She drew eyes unconsciously, walking smoothly with her small leather purse slung over a bare shoulder and hips swaying invitingly. Her red halter top tied in the back with a simple string and the front dipped daringly into her breasts, giving a full display of her assets. The black pants that she wore fit snugly and low around her hips, showing off her pierced belly-button, glittering with a dangling red stone and rhinestones. Boots with spiked heels covered her feet, a black leather pair that had cost a bundle. Her nails were long, French acrylics covering the natural nails she had, making her hands look entirely too sinful. Her bare arms, shoulders, and back were a smooth, creamy color, free of any blemishes or faults. However, a small fairy danced on her right shoulder-blade, winking playfully at anyone who stared at Téa from the back or side. Smooth hair draped down her back in a river of milk chocolate, sleek and well-taken- care-of as she threaded her fingers through it and pushed it away from her face. Bright blue eyes regarded the dark building with interest, lined in a smudged black liner, mascara, and light brown powders while her lips were filled in with a deep red, shining with a thin coat of gloss.  
  
When she finally reached her booth a young man appeared at her side asking her if she wanted anything to drink. God, how she loved being a VIP! Asking for a rum and coke, she watched him rush off towards the bar while she tossed her purse onto the plush red leather cushions, sliding in after a moment and thankful that the manager had turned on the dull red light that glowed from the wall to light the booth. Her eyes wandered over the club, watching people dance and make-out and practically get it on in the middle of the dance floor. Oh well, such was the life of a club. The evening felt like any other and she wasn't sure if she would even dance, thinking that perhaps she'd just sit and soak up the atmosphere instead tonight. But her eyes were drawn to the door unwittingly and those ponderings flew out the door.  
  
There he was, the object of her deepest affections. Seto Kaiba. His tall and imposing frame, well-muscled body, and to-die-for hair stood at the entrance, taking up almost the entire doorway. Unfortunately his eyes were hidden beneath the brown locks but she knew what they would look like. Smoldering blue with navy flecks, rimmed in thick lashes that men generally didn't have. She found it entirely sexy. Her mouth had fallen open, but she wasn't sure that she cared. For a split second, his head raised and she could have sworn that he looked straight at her. Her throat tightened in desire and she swallowed, fingers fidgeting in front of her stomach. But the older guy made his way into the crowd and disappeared into the swarming bodies. Shaking her head, she chided herself. Of course he hadn't looked at her. He already had five girls hanging off of him when he walked in the door, so what would be so special about a girl sitting in a barely lit booth across from where he stood?  
  
Feeling a sudden need to relieve her now fluttering insides, she left her booth and made her way out into the crowd, pushing gently to get to her spot. It was a little out of the way, closer to one of the corners, slightly dark, but the music was thumping and there was more room to move than out in the center of the dance floor. There were only a few other people there, perhaps ten, and she stood for a while with her eyes closed (not caring what people thought) and let the beat soak into her bones, into her blood, into her mind. Slowly, her body started to move to the demanding rhythm, hips swaying and arms raising up above her head. She took small steps, turning her body to the music, her torso moving back and forth as well. Biting her bottom lip, Téa's steps became more intricate, matching the pace of the music with the thrusting of her body and her hands framing her body. Several songs passed and her eyes remained closed while a small smile smoothed over her lips, enjoying her alone time in a crowded building.  
  
She danced alone. Everyone knew that. Nobody was allowed to touch her body except her and whoever was on the dance floor gave her plenty of space, knowing that dancing, for Téa, was like meditation for others. So it came as an immense shock when a large hand settled on her left hip and pulled her up close to a hard frame. She scowled even with her eyes shut before opening her eyes to yell at the offender when her gaze clashed with abyssal blue. Blinking rapidly, Téa didn't even realize that she had stopped dancing as she looked up into Seto Kaiba's dark face, a smirk pulling at one of the corners of his mouth.  
  
"So the groupie does have a life outside of her friends," he said softly. Momentarily, Téa forgot her crush on him and shoved him.  
  
"I am not a groupie," she growled.  
  
"So I see," Kaiba's smoky reply answered. Téa watched Kaiba's eyes rake her form, making her feel like she was being raped with her clothes on. She crossed her arms over her chest where his interested gaze flew before moving back up to her burning blue eyes. "You've grown up," he added.  
  
"Where do you get treating people like this?" Téa demanded, her hips tilting to give her a steadier stance. "I am not a piece of meat nor am I one of your fan club. And if I have grown up, it's away from the life I used to have." Kaiba held his hands up.  
  
"That's what I meant," he admitted, giving her the space she so obviously wanted. "I've seen you around the university campus when I went to get a few of the professor's inputs on my new products. It looks like you're doing well for yourself. And not in dance. I never thought I'd see the day when you didn't take dance." Kaiba shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"But I do dance," she replied softly. "Here. Just because I'm not studying it doesn't mean I don't love it. It just means that I've found other things that I'm good at and can make a career out of." Kaiba nodded.  
  
"So what are you doing now, then?"  
  
"I'll get my B.A. this year in Communications and I minored in Psychology. I'm interning at a computer systems company, serving as the public relations coordinator, but I want to move onto bigger and better things," Téa replied, feeing more relaxed now. Her eyes looked around and she noticed that they were gaining a few odd stares for standing and talking instead of dancing and suggested that they go sit at her booth. Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"How about we just dance, huh?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I usually dance alone," Téa hedged, not meeting his eyes. His hand settled on her hip again and pulled her close, one of his hands tilting her chin up to meet his stare.  
  
"I don't bite," he told her softly, beginning to move their bodies to the beat. Téa's hips bumped his and she bit her lip, at which Kaiba added, "I'll even try to keep it clean," he teased. She giggled.  
  
"Try?" she asked him.  
  
"Well I am a guy and you are looking exceptionally delicious tonight. If I can't keep my hands off of you, I hope you won't hold it against me," he replied, grinning wolfishly. Téa threw her head back and laughed, exposing the column of her throat to Kaiba's hungry stare. He dipped his head and kissed her pulse-point before pulling back again to her skeptical gaze.  
  
"I won't hold anything against your hands, but you didn't say anything about lips," Téa told him, finally getting into the music and raising her left arm above her while wrapping the other deep in the hair at the base of Kaiba's neck. A low rumble from his throat told her that he was laughing.  
  
"Yes, well contracts can always be revised," he purred.  
  
"What happens if your fan club comes looking for you?" Téa asked him seriously.  
  
"You mean the girls that were clinging to me like leaches? I tossed them as soon as I got through the doors and they went off like whores to the nearest possible male. They wanted to get in so I let them use me to do so. I don't know... Why? Are you jealous?"  
  
"Nope. Just don't want to get attacked by vicious fan-girls eager to discover how much of a man you really are," Téa answered saucily, grinding her hips into his.  
  
"Ooh, somebody's acquired an extended vocabulary since she started living in the real world," Kaiba retorted, a smile on his lips. "And you sound a little curious yourself about my proclaimed manhood."  
  
"Don't you wish. Guys are always trying to snag me since I'm a dancer and flexible and for the most part, I just tell them to... How is a nice way to phrase this? Oh, yes. Fuck off. If I was curious, I would've made a move on you by now," Téa said, turning her face away and looking around at the lights. The music sped up and Kaiba crushed her body to his, pressing each and every one of her curves against his masculine form.  
  
"That's why I'm taking the initiative here." Téa's gaze whipped to his and her eyes went wide at the deep shade of blue his eyes had melted into. His free hand snaked around her back, tugging playfully at the flimsy string that held her top together and rubbing his palm all over her skin. Téa felt her heart leap into her throat and her breathing come out in shallow gasps; she wasn't used to such blatant flirting or sexual innuendos and wasn't exactly sure how to retaliate.  
  
"So... um, how did you come to find out about this place? I would have never thought billionaire Seto Kaiba to frequent clubs," Téa choked out as his hands continued to force shaky emotions to the surface of her already unstable facade.  
  
"I've always been in the night life," he answered nonchalantly, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth expanse of her skin. He couldn't believe how aroused he was over this girl whom he'd known for so long. But then again, looking like *that*, he could. "You'd be surprised at what money can get you, even at a young age."  
  
"I doubt it," she shot back. "Because money can get you almost the same things that sexual favors can and I have plenty of friends who use their bodies to get what they want."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"I do still have some sense of dignity, despite the fact that I go to clubs and attend college. Partying doesn't automatically make me a slut, you know," she bit out. Kaiba leaned down and rubbed his lips over her ear, sending severe shivers down her spine.  
  
"That's not what I thought about you. I was just trying to get a rise out of you," he soothed, kissing the spot beneath her ear. Téa drew herself closer to him unconsciously, unwilling to get off the roller coaster of emotions that were spiraling through her. When she didn't resist, Kaiba kissed his way down her neck, nipping and licking before sealing the spots with open-mouthed caresses. Both of Téa's hands found their way into Kaiba's hair, locked around the silky strands and pulling lightly, her eyes screwed shut.  
  
Their bodies continued to move to the beat but somehow they made their way closer to the corner where nobody else was dancing. It was as if they had their own little world as they bumped and ground together, hands everywhere and lips following. Kaiba finally pulled away and looked down at the girl in front of him, knowing that he didn't want to hurt her in any way, rethinking his strategy. He had first just wanted to dance and leave, but now he couldn't seem to get enough of her and as cheesy as it sounded in his mind, he couldn't think about anything else but what she would taste like.  
  
The song slowed and morphed into something slow and sensual and Kaiba briefly let go of Téa, asking, "Do you want something to drink?" Téa opened glassy eyes and Seto almost collapsed with the sudden loss of starch in his knees at the way she looked. She blinked, confused, then brought a hand to her mouth.  
  
"I think I already have one," she said, remembering the young man who had gone to get her a drink. She related the story to Kaiba and he chuckled, then pulled her with him as they made their way to her booth. Her drink was there, but the condensation all around it, puddled on the table, let them know that it was no longer cold. Remarkably, the young man appeared once more.  
  
"Could I get you another drink, miss?" he asked. "What about you, sir?"  
  
"A screwdriver on the rocks, please," Téa requested, moving into the circular booth. Kaiba followed.  
  
"And coffee with Kahleua for me," Kaiba told him. The young man nodded in affirmation and moved away. Téa turned to him, lit in a unique way by the ruddy glow of the light above her. She was beautiful.  
  
"Coffee?" she questioned interestedly, propping her elbows up on the table.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how good black coffee and rum are when you've been dancing. It warms you from head to foot and goes down so smooth. Then you feel looser as well as more alert from the caffeine, obviously," he replied, leaning on his forearms.  
  
"I may have to try it sometime then," Téa muttered absently.  
  
"You can have some of mine. They serve them huge here," Kaiba offered. Téa nodded. "In fact, it'd probably taste even better after that cold screwdriver of yours because then you'll feel the distinct difference between the cold and the heat."  
  
"Then I'm going to share mine with you too," Téa told him, smiling in the red light.  
  
"I'm not too keen on screwdrivers; I like them with more orange juice than gin and that doesn't happen often."  
  
"They use more orange juice here. I know the bartender and he fixes my drinks the way I like them instead of how he serves them to the masses. The last time I counted, I'd tried everything at the bar except for the coffees." Téa leaned back against the cushion, shutting her eyes as she let her head rest on the top.  
  
"Don't do that, woman," Kaiba muttered under his breath, pushing his hand through unruly hair. Téa opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Nevermind," Kaiba told her as he watched her relax against the seat again. Letting his mind drift into not-so-innocent territory, he wondered what she would look like after sex, after being thoroughly loved. His gaze wandered over her form again and he smiled appreciatively; she really had grown up. The last time he had seen her for more than two seconds, she had still been in high school and had just begun to grow into her curves. Now she was a rose that had fully bloomed and all he wanted to do was take her in, with every part of him. Some parts were demanding louder than others.  
  
The young man returned with the drinks and set them on the table where Téa handed him a twenty and smiled at him before he moved off into the club again. Téa sipped at her drink and closed her eyes, swirling the orange juice in her mouth before swallowing. Kaiba took a quick drink of his coffee then nearly choked when Téa took an ice cube and rubbed it over her arms and neck, trying to cool her body.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked gruffly. Téa's eyes snapped to meet his and she hid the surprise on her face to see him so tense, one hand gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles and the other looking ready to crush the coffee cup in his hand. His eyes were almost black, narrowed and trained on her so acutely that she felt her body would burst into flame.  
  
"I... I do this all... all the time," she gasped out, dropping the ice cube. Kaiba's eyes watched the remaining droplets fall from her fingertips over her arm and down onto her pants. Gritting his teeth, Kaiba pushed himself over to Téa's side and took her surprised form into his arms.  
  
"Fucking screw it," he growled before crushing his lips to hers, arms going around her possessively. He forced his lips over hers, rubbing roughly and urging her to open to him. It took a few tries because Téa was confused and entirely angry, trying to push him away, but his hands on her hips stilled her and gave Kaiba the entry he needed when she gasped. His tongue pushed past her lush lips to seek out hers, sucking on it hungrily and pulling it into his own mouth as he swirled his tongue and slanted his lips across hers. His growl vibrated in his throat when she finally began to kiss him back, her hands threading in his hair roughly, the unique flavor of orange juice in her mouth. He pulled her over his lap so that she straddled him, bringing her closer to him so that he could feel every single one of her curves.  
  
Kaiba's hands began to wander, almost as hungry as his mouth. They moved over her shoulders and arms, down over her back where they rested on her butt for a few moments before sliding over her thighs, massaging and pulling her closer. Téa moaned into his demanding kiss, lost in the euphoric mist that shrouded her mind, lost in Seto Kaiba. One hand remaining at her inner thigh, the other traveled up her torso where he brushed his hand across her breast, forcing a shiver out of her. She breathed heavily and pulled away when his fingers found a firm nipple through the thin material of her halter and bra, his other hand dipping dangerously into the center of her pants where a growing warmth was building.  
  
Her eyes met his in the darkness of the booth, both sets of blue darkened beyond recognition and set with inner fires that would not be tamed. Kaiba's hands stilled on her and for a moment, his face grew worried.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so fast, I mean, this isn't what I was planning... ahhhhhh!" His breath released on a groan as Téa moved her lips to his neck and started to suck on the skin there, giving him the same lavish treatment he had given to her. Not wanting to completely release her hold on his hair, she let one hand stay while the other drifted down over his chest, scratching and rubbing as they descended. Seto hissed through his teeth when Téa simultaneously big his neck gently and clawed her fingers over his nipple, feeling his body tighten to uncontrollable heights. His arousal was pushing against his pants and he was sure that she could feel it against her inner thigh, but desire was fogging his mind and all that he could think about was her, and how he wanted to make her scream. And that thought made him remember where he was.  
  
With an ungodly amount of self-restraint and -control, Seto slowly pulled Téa and her lips off of him, his breath ragged and clipped as he watched her glittering navy eyes stare at him in confusion. A hand went through his hair on instinct, helping to cool him off some but not relieving the tension he felt in his pants.  
  
"We're in a club," he said softly. Téa took in a breath of realization and buried her face in her hands in shame.  
  
"I am such a whore," she said to herself. Kaiba shook her shoulders, drawing her teary gaze to his serious face. Wrapping her arms around herself defensively, she tried to pull out of his grip but found him unwilling to yield to what she wanted.  
  
"You are not now, nor will you ever be something as filthy as a common prostitute. You are Téa Gardner, a wonderful person, a beautiful girl, and a hard worker. Just because you let your emotions get the best of you... Just because I let *my* emotions get the best of me doesn't mean you are cheap. It just means that there's a whole shitload of sexual frustration hovering over us and we didn't know how to let it go any other way. Let me apologize to you, please. I shouldn't have forced myself on you, and I know I did so don't try to defend me, because I know you will. You always do that; whether the person who did something against you is a friend or not." Seto's voice was soft but powerful, carrying a good deal of emotion to try and explain his sincerity to Téa. She wiped tears out of the corners of her eyes and settled more comfortably in his arms.  
  
"How do you know so much about me?" she wondered aloud, eyes searching his for a silent answer.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much a person can find out just by observation. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're always willing to see the good in people and help them if they're going through a tough time." He paused. "Listen, I don't know if it'll work out or if something will happen between us that'll be a continuation of what we just had, but I'd like to spend some time with you. You're an extremely attractive girl and I'm serious when I say that I don't use women for sex. I like relationships, and if you're not ready for something of that magnitude, then I think I'd be willing to wait. But do you think you're willing to give it a chance? I know this is quick and all, but..." Seto's rambling was silenced by a soft finger on his lips which he kissed unconsciously. Téa blushed.  
  
"If you dance with me again, I promise I'll think about it," she said with a wink, a flirtatious smile on her face. Kaiba grinned darkly at her. "Oh," she added as she slid out of the seat after taking a long drink, "do you think you can keep your friend in your pants uninvolved for a while? I'm not acquainted with him." Kaiba got out after her and was about to bite out a witty response when she finished with, "Yet."  
  
***  
  
And that is where I leave off on this story. There will not be a sequel, nor a lemon, so don't ask. This was simply a one-parter that popped into my head and would not release me to do homework until I had written it. This was my first lime (at least I think it was a lime - again, not sure since I've never written one), so please be kind in your reviews.  
  
Pray that homework lessens for me, because otherwise this may be the last piece of writing you'll see from me in a while. School, clubs, golf, and my very rare social life just take too much time and since I want to remain somewhat human, I cannot devote all of my time to writing. *sigh* I do wish I could though. If you're feeling froggy, feel free to email me, especially if you have a request for a certain type of fanfic. I may be able to churn out some quick one-parters in a while, depending on how much free time I've got on my hands.  
  
Atlantis *^_^* 


End file.
